Cassandra Gothel-Miller
Cassandra Gothel-Miller '''is a recurring character in Stuck With the Millers. She is an ancestor of the Miller family. Character Info: Cassandra is an ancestor of the Miller family living in the 1500's. She is Varian's will-be wife and a fierce fighter. Her mother is the nefarious Mother Gothel, who abandoned Cassandra when she was small just to kidnap Rapunzel when she was a baby to use for her magic hair to keep her young. In 1501, she found out about that and betrayed Rapunzel and got corrupted by the moonstone's powers after stealing it. Varian later rescued her and she fell in love with Varian later on after months of denial. In 1510, she later does get married to Varian during Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. Despite not knowing her descendants in 2020, she cares about them a lot, and especially bonds with David and Greg. In "Stuck in Present Time", she gets stuck in the present day and struggles to fit in as a regular college girl - often messing up the modern slang, modern fashion, and questioning the validity of social media and taking selfies. She becomes friends with Hugh, who helps her with that. Like all the Millers, Cassandra is also highly intelligent, but prefers to use her smarts for self defense and street smarts. Personality: Cassandra is definitely the opposite from her mother, and is most like her adoptive father, the Captain of the Guards. She is very fierce, brave, cunning, determined, and is known to stand up for what's right. She is a skilled fighter and can be somewhat aggressive, competitive, and manipulative, but she has a soft side where she cares about her friends. Though she isn't book-smart like Varian and the rest of the Millers, she has superior street smarts where she can fend herself off from bullies, criminals, thugs, or anyone else who would try to harm her. Episode Appearances: # '''The Alchemist meet the Scientists # Stuck in Present Time # Varsandra's Wedding # A Miller's Christmas # David's 6th Birthday # A Life of Varsandra # A Miller's Halloween # 'Stuck With the Genderbent Millers '(as Cassandro) # 'Stuck With the Millers: The Movie '(played by Kelli Berglund) Trivia: * Cassandra's worst enemy is the Ghostly Girl, as that ghost manipulated Cassandra to turn against her best friend, Rapunzel and destroy her. * She sometimes doesn't know the difference between right and wrong, since she's been manipulated into doing the wrong thing and thinking it's right. * She doesn't like talking about her feelings and is quite insecure. * Rapunzel is her best friend and they do a lot together, however they later drift apart after the Ghostly Girl manipulates Cassandra into betraying Rapunzel. ** Later on, Varian always is there for Cassandra through thick and thin. * She hates being overlooked, which stems from being abandoned by Mother Gothel. * She also supports Robert and Riley's relationship, despite finding it a bit odd. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Protagonists Category:Miller Family